


Naruto's Guide to Knowing (Read: Stalking) Inu-Niisan

by gracetheworld



Series: Naruto Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, And by that I mean VERY slow burn, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Naruto and Obito being rivals, Obito unintentionally becoming a mentor of sorts to Naruto, Pre-Uchiha Massacre, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Slow Burn, Stalking, because it's obito and kakashi we're talking about, their stalking shenanigans, very light angst, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracetheworld/pseuds/gracetheworld
Summary: Naruto admires his Inu-niisan so much, and he wants to know more about Inu-niisan, so that one day, when Naruto finally becomes the Hokage, he can marry Inu-niisan!But he doesn't know who Inu-niisan really is behind the mask, so what does he do?Follow him, of course!Only to find that his nii-san has a stalker that probably wants to do something bad to Inu-niisan or worse, take him away from Naruto! Well, Naruto's going to stop him, of course!•••Or, the story where little Naruto idolizes his Inu-niisan too much that he stalks him, only to encounter Obito and the two develop a rivalry between them.And that changes everything.





	1. Guide 1: Make sure that Inu-niisan doesn't have a stalker (if he has, defeat them!)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very self indulgent fic and will probably contain a lot of crack rather than angst, which is what I usually write lol. This is set a few months before Shisui's death, so Naruto's around 7, I guess? Anyways, if you're reading this, please enjoy!

There is one person in the whole village of Konoha that little Naruto probably admires as much as he admires his Hokage-jijii.

That person is his Inu-niisan.

Inu-niisan is one of his ANBU guards, one of the ones that are kinder to him at any rates. It’s not that his ANBU guards are harsh on him or anything, or even hate him like how most of the villagers feel about him, but they have never been anything but neutral when it comes to treating him.

Inu-niisan is different though. 

Inu-niisan is the one who gives him head pats and sometimes even a hug when Naruto is lonely. Inu-niisan teaches him how to read whenever he finds the time, which although rare is very much appreciated by Naruto. He sometimes gives Naruto storybooks along with the rare sweet snacks, though never directly, but Naruto knows that it’s his Inu-niisan that gives him those presents.

So yeah, little Naruto admires—no, little Naruto  _ idolizes _ his Inu-niisan.

He also knows that Inu-niisan is very strong. Inu-niisan saved him from a group of drunk villagers once ( _ and it was only that once, because nothing like that ever happened again _ ) who tried to beat him up while crying about how a demon like Naruto doesn’t deserve to live. Inu-niisan didn’t even need any kind of jutsu to knock them out, and even took them down in a blink of the eyes!

Not only Inu-niisan is kind, he’s very strong too!

Best of all?

Inu-niisan never treats him like he is a monster.

Naruto really idolizes his Inu-niisan, so it’s not a wonder that he wants to know more about his Inu-niisan, right? 

Naruto doesn’t know who Inu-niisan is outside his mask though, so he can’t just anyone about how Inu-niisan is like when he’s off duty, what his hobby is and etcetera. 

So, there’s only one way to find out!

“I’m going to follow Inu-niisan to his home today!”

Though no one knows it at that time… Naruto’s decision changes everything.

* * *

Little Naruto grins at himself as he hides in the shadows while following his Inu-niisan. He managed to shirk off his other ANBU guards after Inu-niisan switches shift with them. Oh, Naruto is so proud of himself right now! Who else can say that they manage to lose off the ANBU who are tailing them?

Little Naruto follows him to what seems to be a training ground. He hides behind the bushes, watching his Inu-niisan going up towards some kind of big stone. Curious, he decides to crawl up closer.

Only to bump into someone.

“Hey!” Naruto hisses out quietly, glaring up towards whoever he bumped into. “Who are you and what are you doing, stalking Inu-niisan?!”

The man slowly turns, and Naruto is met by an orange masked man with wild, raven hair looking at him through the single hole on his mask.

There is silence between them, before the masked man replies, “Brat, speak for yourself. You are stalking Bakakashi too.” He sounds annoyed.

Naruto is more annoyed though. “Bakakashi?! Inu-niisan is not a baka! Take that ba—” before Naruto can finish his sentence though, the masked man clamps a hand over his mouth, effectively cutting him off.

“Hush, brat! You want Kakashi to know we’re here?” The masked man questions angrily, but his words doesn’t affect Naruto. 

Nope, not at all. Who says that Naruto’s scared of an orange mask wearing man? He looks silly with that mask! Naruto is not scared at all! 

“He probably knows you’re here, but I’m not going to let you become the reason that he knows I’m here.”  He finally lets go of Naruto and moves away from him. With one final glare from the red eye Naruto can see from the hole, the man seems to swirl out of existence. 

Naruto glares at the previously occupied space.

Tch, he let the man go away! This mysterious stalker of Inu-niisan… what if he wants to do bad things to Inu-niisan! Worse yet—

What if this man secretly loves Inu-niisan so much that he stalks him and plans to kidnap him and force him into marriage?!

Naruto is not going to let that happen!

No! The only one who’s marrying Inu-niisan will be Naruto!

When Naruto finds that guy once more, Naruto will protect Inu-niisan and defeat the evil masked man!

“Naruto?” Naruto’s attention is pulled away from his thoughts, to his Inu-niisan who’s now standing outside of the bushes he’s hiding behind. Damn, so the masked man is correct. Inu-niisan knows he’s here! He’ll have to get better in hiding next time! “What are you doing, following me, hm?”

“I want to know more about Inu-niisan!” Naruto answers truthfully, blue eyes glittering with curiosity.

At his answer, Inu-niisan chuckles, and his hand goes to ruffle Naruto’s hair. “Ah, is that so? Well, I’ll look forward to you uncovering everything about me, then, Naruto.” 

Naruto grins. “Un! Just you see, Inu-niisan! I’ll be so good in stealth and stuff and I will find everything about you and one day become hokage and marry you!” The little blond vows, the fire of his determination burning in his eyes.

Inu-niisan chuckles once more. “Maa, I will look forward to that.” He says. “Jaa ne, Naruto.” 

Naruto sees Inu-niisan disappears from his sight, and can only look at the spot where his Inu-niisan previously occupies with pure awe. “Wow… Inu-niisan’s exit is much more awesome than that masked guy’s! Inu-niisan is sooooo awesome!”

Yeah, little Naruto so idolizes his Inu-niisan and he’s so going to marry Inu-niisan.

After he defeats the evil masked man of course.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it this far, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you guys do like it and what to scream about it with me, you can find me in twitter and tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: [@mirei191](https://mirei191.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@mirei191](https://twitter.com/mirei191/)


	2. Guide 2: Get help (if you can't, attack the stalker yourself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who have taken their time to read, bookmarked, subscribed, gave kudos, and commented on this little fic! You guys made my day! :D

Naruto is frowning.

No, it doesn’t matter if Karasu-niisan said that he’s pouting adorably. Karasu-niisan is lying, and Naruto is  _ frowning _ . Frowning very deeply because he’s worried for his Inu-niisan, and there is only one reason for that: Inu-niisan’s stalker, the Masked Evil Man who wants to take Inu-niisan away from Naruto and Konoha.

To be exact, Naruto hasn’t seen that Man in a while! That man could be planning something very evil at the moment that can spell very bad things for Inu-niisan and Naruto can’t do anything to stop that Man, because he can’t find that Man anywhere!

“Naruto-kun, you’re pouting again.”

Naruto glares at Karasu-niisan. Karasu-niisan is one of his ANBU guards that are kind to him, but he’s not as close to Karasu-niisan as he is to Inu-niisan, probably because Naruto doesn’t interact with Karasu-niisan as much as he interacts with Inu-niisan.

Though even if he does, Naruto is sure that Inu-niisan is still more awesome than Karasu-niisan will ever be. Inu-niisan is the best, after all!

“I’m not pouting! I’m frowning! Frowning!” Naruto insists vehemently, puffing his cheeks. “I’m worried for Inu-niisan!”

“Oh?” Karasu-niisan tilts his head, a sign that he’s interested with what Naruto just said. “And why are you so worried for Inu-san?” the raven haired man asks as he kneels to Naruto’s eye level, a sign that he’s taking Naruto seriously.

Well, good! Maybe Karasu-niisan can help Naruto in his quest to get rid of the Orang Masked Man and save Inu-niisan!

“You see, a week ago, I was following Inu-niisan—”

“Why are you following him?” Karasu-niisan asks, a tone of amusement evident in his voice.

Naruto has no doubt that if he were mask-less, Karasu-niisan would be grinning teasingly at him.

Naruto glares at him again. “I want to get to know Inu-niisan, because Inu-niisan is awesome and one day, after I become Hokage, I will marry Inu-niisan!” He insists, pumping both his fists in the air as a show of his seriousness. “But, but, hear this, Karasu-niisan! When I was hiding behind the bushes after Inu-niisan stopped in front of this big stone in one of the training grounds, I found this Evil Orange Masked Man  _ stalking _   Inu-niisan!”

A beat, and then Karasu-niisan, in a dry tone, replies, “… but you are also stalking Inu-san, Naruto-kun…”

“I didn’t stalk Inu-niisan! I just followed him!” There is no way Naruto is going to let himself be placed on the same level as that Evil Man! No, Naruto is a good guy who’s going to be a great shinobi and an awesome Hokage one day! What he did is not stalking, just following Inu-niisan around! “Anyways, anyways! Karasu-niisan, what if that Man takes Inu-niisan away from m—from Konoha?! What if that Man wants to do very bad things to Inu-niisan? Worse yet, marry him?!”

Karasu-niisan doesn’t make a single answer to his questions for a moment. Naruto doesn’t stop looking at him until Karasu-niisan actually answers him, because Naruto really needs an answer right now! It’s for Inu-niisan’s sake, after all!

Though, Karasu-niisan doesn’t get a chance to answer in the end because Inu-niisan finally arrives to switch shift with Karasu-niisan.

Inu-niisan looks at the quiet Karasu-niisan, and then to Naruto, and then back to Karasu-niisan, before he sighs. “Do I want to know what you two are discussing before I came?”

“No!” Naruto shouts, because there is no need to make Inu-niisan worried. Naruto’s going to get rid of the Masked Man himself if Karasu-niisan isn’t helping! Naruto will make sure that Inu-niisan doesn’t even know of the Masked Man years after Naruto defeats that Man! “Me and Karasu-niisan were just talking about how awesome you are, Inu-niisan!”

Inu-niisan chuckles in amusement. “Maa, I don’t think I am that awesome, Naruto.” He comments, placing a finger on the bottom tip of his mask where his chin would be. “I’m sure Itachi is far more awesome than I am.”

Naruto shakes his head vigorously. “Nuh-uh! Itachi-niisan is good, but you are awesome, Inu-niisan! You might not be as strong as Hokage-jijii, but I love you the best!” The blond insists, flailing his arms widely to mimic how large his love for Inu-niisan is.

He sees Karasu-niisan holding both hands up as he steps away from Naruto and Inu-niisan. “… Inu-san, good luck dealing with your fanboy. I’m out.” And he flickers away, leaving only an after image behind.

… hmph, Inu-niisan’s exit is still cooler!

* * *

Naruto is following Inu-niisan again.

Inu-niisan frequents this training ground and that big stone a lot, Naruto gathers. Inu-niisan can spend a lot of time standing in front of the training ground, speaking about a lot of things to no one in particular.

It is at times like this that Naruto can see how lonely Inu-niisan is. He longs to run to Inu-niisan and tells him that Inu-niisan has Naruto to keep him company; that Inu-niisan isn’t as alone as he thinks he is.

But no, Naruto didn’t because Naruto has a duty! That is to stop that Evil Man! If he’s not here hiding in the shadows to protect Inu-niisan, Naruto won’t find that Evil Man!

It’s a few hours later and when Naruto’s boredom is at its highest point that Inu-niisan finally gets up to leave. Well, Inu-niisan does his flicker thing and disappears in the blink of Naruto’s eyes, so Naruto can’t chase after him.

Sighing, Naruto is about to leave when he sees a swirl in the air and out of nowhere…

That Man! Out of nowhere, that Man appears, standing in front of the big stone!

Naruto quickly runs out of the bushes. “You! I finally found you!” He shouts, pointing at the Orange Mask of Evil, as Naruto dubbed it. “Right here, right now, I’m going to defeat you and save Inu-niisan from you!” He declares.

The Man snorts, causing Naruto to get angry, because—did that man just underestimated  _ Naruto _ ?! Naruto who’s going to become Hokage in the future?! That Man is underestimating a future Hokage and that can’t be forgiven!

“Sure, like you can. You can’t even follow Bakakashi properly.” The Man mocks.

“Inu-niisan is not a baka!” Naruto yells out, and attacks the Man.

Only for his attack to not connect and  _ go through  _ the Masked Man. Naruto’s blue eyes widened as he stumbles away from the Man.

It’s awesome, but Naruto’s never going to admit that.

“Brat, try to wear less orange the next time you’re following your precious Inu-niisan.” The Man says mockingly. “If you can’t properly stalk someone, you won’t have any chance defeating me.”

Naruto glares at the Man, the Man ignores him as casts a single glance at the stone, before he swirls out of the training ground, leaving Naruto alone.

… The Man got away again!

Naruto scowls. “I hate that Man.” He mutters.

Well… that Man mocked him just now, but Naruto will take his mocking advice and show him that the Man’s mocking won’t ever put Naruto’s spirit and determination to defeat him down! He’ll show that man that Naruto’s going to improve his skills leaps and bounds and finally marry Inu-niisan!

“Yosh!” He pumps his right fist to the air once more. “Time to train more!”

* * *

Kakashi looks deep in thought after hearing what Shisui just told him. “I have another stalker besides Naruto, you said?” the silver haired ANBU asks quietly, not wanting their conversation to be heard.

Shisui nods. “Yeah. Naruto told me himself that he meets a man wearing an orange mask on his first time stalking you.” The Uchiha confirms, arms folded as he leans to the walls of the alleyway they are meeting in. “He didn’t do anything to Naruto then, but who knows what he’s going to do next—to both Naruto and you.”

Kakashi’s open eye hardened. It troubles Kakashi that he doesn’t sense the man a week ago, but well… Kakashi will just have to up his senses next time.

He’s not going to let whoever this man hurt Naruto. Not on Kakashi’s life.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, what's this? A little angst and seriousness in this crack fic? ... Well, that's what you get when a crack fic comes from me lmao
> 
> And yay! Shisui's here and he's not going anywhere anytime soon!
> 
> (Even if he's a little creeped out by Naruto's fanboy act uwu)
> 
> Anyways, on Itachi's codename: I can't find what Itachi's ANBU mask is and most authors put him as Weasel, which translates into Itachi in Japanese. Should I stick with it or should I give him a different mask so that you guys won't be confused when he's referred as ANBU and when he's referred by his name?
> 
> .
> 
> Thanks for reading it this far, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you guys do like it and what to scream about it with me, you can find me in twitter and tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: [@mirei191](https://mirei191.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@mirei191](https://twitter.com/mirei191/)


	3. Guide 3: Be careful of whom you stalk (you might get traumatized instead)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who have taken their time to read, bookmarked, subscribed, gave kudos, and commented on this little fic! You guys made my day! :D

Naruto stands in front of the mirror, looking very proud at his new clothes he purposefully bought for the single purpose of showing that Man that he could very stealthy alright! Sure, there are still some orange in his outfit that is made up of an orange shirt under a sleeveless black jacket, but that Man did say that he should wear _less_ orange, not no orange at all!

Not to mention that Man wears an orange mask as well!

So yeah, Naruto’s not going to give up orange _wholly_.

Heh, with this outfit, Naruto will show that Evil Man that Naruto so can be stealthy!

* * *

“Everything about you is so loud even when you don’t speak, brat. You are anything but stealthy.” Naruto’s eyes twitches at the Masked Man’s mocking word. Naruto hasn’t even intended to attack the Man, and he already noticed Naruto! _Damn it_! How did the Man notice?! What did he mean by Naruto being so loud when he doesn’t even _speak_?! “Your footsteps are loud. So is your breathing.” The Man clarified, as if reading Naruto’s thoughts.

Oh no, don’t tell Naruto that the Masked Man can read minds as well!

“No, I can’t read—oh, _sh_ —Kakashi’s coming.” The Man didn’t even spare him a glance before he disappeared using that swirly technique of his.

“Wait—!” Naruto can’t even protest at the Man, because he was gone by the time Naruto uttered the first word of his complaint.

“Naruto.” His bad mood though, completely disappeared when he heard Inu-niisan’s voice calling out for him. Inu-niisan never fails to cheer him up just by being there for Naruto! Though… Inu-niisan sounded a little worried there. “Naruto, I heard you talking to someone just now. Were you?”

Naruto is instantly alarmed. There is no way he’s going to tell Inu-niisan that someone’s stalking him! Inu-niisan doesn’t have to bother with that matter, and Naruto’s going to protect Inu-niisan from that Evil Man, so really, Inu-niisan doesn’t need to know.

“Nuh-uh, I was just talking to myself, Inu-niisan.” Naruto lies, hoping that Inu-niisan will believe it. “I was just thinking out loud about my future goals and my training plans to be an awesome ninja!” he spreads his arms widely to emphasize his words. Naruto is, if anything, a good actor!

“Ah, I see.” Inu-niisan nods in understanding. “So, what do you want to improve with your training?”

Naruto thinks over the question carefully as he is reminded by the Masked Man’s words just minutes before. Ah, maybe Inu-niisan can give him pointers about that! “Inu-niisan, I want to improve my stealth! I’ve been told that I’m too loud even when I don’t speak. I don’t really understand what that means, though.” He frowns. “Something about my footsteps and breathing being too loud?”

Inu-niisan hums. “Hm… maybe I can give you some pointers for that. Do you want me to teach you a bit about it until Itachi comes and fetches you?”

Naruto’s lips are stretched into a wide grin. “Yes!” A bonus bonding time with Inu-niisan is always the best!

* * *

Naruto is walking aimlessly through the streets of Konoha, having lost track of Inu-niisan just minutes before. Man, Inu-niisan sure is great at hiding! Usually, Inu-niisan just lets Naruto follow him around (as opposed to Naruto being so stealthy as he thought the first time around. Much as he hates to admit it, that Man had been right when he said Naruto suck at being stealthy), but this time, he doesn’t.

Maybe Inu-niisan has an urgent mission? Inu-niisan is ANBU after all, it wouldn’t be out of place…

 _‘Inu-niisan will come back safely! Inu-niisan is strong, after all!’_ Naruto thinks, trying to push away the wave of worry rising within him. Yes, Inu-niisan is strong and he’s not going to be defeated so easily, even if that Man is th— _‘Oh, no! What if that Evil Man is stalking Inu-niisan still, right now, and take him away when Inu-niisan’s at his most vulnerable?!’_

In the midst of his panic, he isn’t aware of someone shouting so heartily not so far away from him. Not until a certain name is mentioned. “YOSH! I’m going to find Kakashi and challenge him to a youthful match now!”

Naruto blinks. _‘Kakashi?’_ He heard that name before. But where…?

Frowning, he tries to recount, but nothing comes to his mind.

 _‘Weird… hm, maybe if I follow that…’_ Naruto turns to see the man who has been shouting, only to pale. _‘What the—that’s so much green! So uncool! Not like Inu-niisan at all!’_ He practically screams in his mind. _‘Sh-should I really follow **that**?!’_

“OOH! Kakashi! Here I come!”

 _‘Ack! He’s going! Whatever, as long as I find out whom this Kakashi is!’_ Naruto runs after the green man with the hideous bowl haircut. _‘Still though, I never thought that Konoha has such… creature.’_ He couldn’t help but think as he follows the over-the-top man.

* * *

Naruto has to admit, that the man is really, _really_ , energetic. Naruto prides himself as one of the fittest academy students, mostly because he has even more stamina than even that jerk Sasuke, but this green man is way on another level entirely. Who even has that much spirit and y-y-youthfulness to begin with?!

That green man has been running around the village at least three times, and he hasn’t even broken a sweat!

_‘That guy’s no human! No way is he a human with that kind of stamina and y-y-youthfulness!’_

And Naruto will never, _ever_ , see or say the word ‘youthfulness’ the same way ever again; or without stuttering.

Following this man might have been the biggest mistake he has ever done. Naruto regrets it, and he doesn’t even find this Kakashi person that this green man has been searching to at least make this whole thing worth the mental torture!

“Oh, Shisui!” the green man calls out, and Naruto looks up from his hiding spot. The green man has finally stopped to talk to someone! Judging from the black hair and eyes, and the pale skin, the teen he’s talking to must be an Uchiha. “Do you know where Kakashi is?”

“Kakashi-senpai is on a mission right now, Gai-san…” Shisui replies as he inches away from the green man subtly. “He’ll be back in… three days, if I’m not mistaken.”

“I see, thank you for telling me!” The green man, now identified as Gai, thanks the Uchiha. “Yosh, my Eternal Rival is being so youthful right now! I will not lose!” With that, the green man rushes away, disappearing completely from Naruto’s limited field of vision.

Naruto stays in his hiding spot, frozen. “Y-You mean… I’ve been subjecting myself to such a torturous sight for—for—for nothing?!”

Naruto feels like crying.

* * *

Three days later, he sees Inu-niisan again.

Naruto tells him of the weird man named Gai, and tells him how following the man has traumatized him.

“Oh no, poor Naruto. You poor, poor little boy.” Inu-niisan actually pulls him into a hug. “Now, don’t cry, Naruto. I know how traumatizing it can be. Come on, I’ll treat you to ramen.”

Naruto cheers up. He might not find out who this Kakashi person really is, or remembers where he hears the name before. He might have needed to subject himself to such a horrendous sight that is an overly-passionate man in an ugly green spandex, but really—

— if it got him a date with Inu-niisan, then who is Naruto to complain?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, you oblivious little brat, why are you so adorable and so... stupid at the same time lmao
> 
> Gai appears! And he has traumatized little Naruto. Thankfully his Inu-niisan is more than happy to make little Naru feels better uwu
> 
> I don't have much to say right now, but well, I can give you a hint for the next chapter: More Obito :D
> 
> .
> 
> Thanks for reading it this far, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you guys do like it and what to scream about it with me, you can find me in twitter and tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: [@mirei191](https://mirei191.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@mirei191](https://twitter.com/mirei191/)


	4. Guide 4: How to (not) deal with annoying brat - an extra guide by Uchiha Obito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who have taken their time to read, bookmarked, subscribed, gave kudos, and commented on this little fic! You guys made my day! :D
> 
> As promised, I give you: More Obito! :DDD

This world is a pitch black hell and should immediately be replaced with the world of Infinite Tsukuyomi, Uchiha Obito would like to reiterate, as his right hand itches to reach for his sword and shut the Kyuubi brat’s mouth up. Said blond brat is standing beside him, with hands on his hips and an awfully smug look on his face. “I went on a date with Inu-niisan yesterday! One for me and zero for you, you Evil Masked Man!” He declares smugly.

Obito could care less about it. “Hmph, who’d want to go on a date with that Bakakashi, anyways?” He mutters, looking away from the brat. Why is this brat here again? Oh right, he’s stalking his _precious_ Inu-niisan and _ugh_ , Obito wants to puke just referring Kakashi as _that_ in his mind.

“You would, otherwise you wouldn’t have stalked Inu-niisan!!!” the brat accuses, and it takes Obito all his willpower not to just murder the brat right here and now because he _needs_ the Kyuubi in the future, and waiting for the Kyuubi to revive before taking it will be disastrous if Obito actually kill the noisy brat.

“You know, following someone don’t usually have this much noise.” Obito hisses at the brat who’s all about trying to be stealthy and is failing _miserably_ at it. Kakashi is just too deep in wallowing in his grief to bother approaching Naruto at the moment, and Obito is taking extra measure to mask his presence right now after the last time when Kakashi almost found him. “And you’re leaking chakra _everywhere_. Don’t you even have an ounce of chakra control?”

The blond brat scrunched his brows in confusion. “Ch-chatra?” he repeats, stumbling over the simple word and not even getting it _right_. Damn, Obito was stupid when he was still in the Academy, and was dead last toom but he’s pretty sure he wasn’t _this_ stupid.

And to think that this brat is the son of Minato, who was hailed as a genius…

If the brat looks more like Kushina than Minato, Obito would have suspected that Kushina _cheated_ on Minato ( _pfft, impossible_ ), but nope. Naruto looks too much like Minato that there is no denying that the brat is Minato’s son. Which makes it a little surprising that no one but those already in the know has make the connection between the two of them.

Hah, bunch of ignorant fools, the citizen of Konoha are.

“Hey! Hey! Tell me more about this chatra thing and how do I get better at controlling it!” the brat demands, and he’s beginning to grate at Obito’s nerve, really— has been since day one, actually. The brat is the very definition of annoying, which is surprising because he has always thought that that’s Gai up until he met Naruto.

Obito would really, _really_ like to cut down this brat right now.

_‘Patience, Obito. He’s vital for the Moon Eye Plan.’_ He reminds himself.

“Heeeeey!”

“First of all, brat, it’s _Chakra_. The thing you use to do ninjutsus and stuff.” Obito growls out quietly. “Go do the tree climbing exercise or even the water walking to learn Chakra control, whatever.” Hopefully with this, the brat would leave him alone.

“Tree climbing? I can already climb trees!” And damn it, his whining only gets more annoying.

“With no hands, you brat!” Obito half yells, and knows that that is a mistake because he can hear Kakashi snapping his attention towards their direction. “Fu—” Obito doesn’t even finish cursing as he kamuis away from there.

_Too close_.

* * *

Kakashi finds no one but Naruto behind the bushes, but he is sure he heard another voice that is too deep to belong to Naruto. It must be that other stalker that Shisui told him a few weeks ago. “Naruto, were you talking with someone just now?” he asks gently, because really, he can’t get mad at Naruto. Not when he’s being this adorable at the moment, making his blue eyes go wide, pretending to be innocent.

Yeah, laugh it up. The great ANBU Inu has a soft spot for Naruto.

Naruto shakes his head, a little too quickly for it to be believable. “No, Inu-niisan! I’m here all alone, really!” He lies.

Well, for now, Kakashi will let it go.

As long as Naruto isn’t harmed…

“Anyways, Inu-niisan! I read something about cha—cha—chatra! And how something called Tree Climbing exercise can help your control over it!” Naruto exclaims, blue eyes shining with curiosity. “The book says that chatra is used for ninjutsus and stuffs! Is that true?”

Kakashi is amused. Chatra, really? “Chakra, Naruto.” He corrects the blond gently. “And well, it’s true. Chakra is a mix of spiritual and physical energy that is used to power ninjutsu, genjutsu, and other ninja arts.” He explains, making sure to explain it slowly so that Naruto understands his explanation. “And yes, the Tree Climbing exercise, an exercise where you try walk up a tree and down with only your feet and no hands, is an exercise that helps in chakra control. Another kind of chakra control exercise is the Leaf Concentration exercise, which I’m sure you’re very familiar with.” He continues, a little teasingly at the end as he pokes Naruto’s cheek.

Naruto blushes. “Th-that’s a chakra control exercise?! Iruka-sensei uses it to punish us!” he pouts. “But, but, I can already do that one, Inu-niisan! Teach me the Tree Walking Exercise!” he pleads.

And really, Kakashi can’t say no. Not to that pleading face.

“Maa… I’ll show you how to do it once. After that, you’ll have to try figure it on your own, okay?”

“Alright, Inu-niisan!”

* * *

Obito sighs in relief when he finds no telltale of orange anywhere near his hiding spot. Like, _finally_ , the brat has finally given up! Obito can now do his spying and information gathering in pea—“Hey, Evil Masked Man! Look at me! I can walk on trees now!”

And with that, Obito’s joy is shattered into pieces as he turns to see the brat hanging on a branch upside down.

It has only been a few weeks after he told the brat about the exercise, and he already could do Tree Climbing? He already got enough control over his chakra that Obito didn’t sense him until the brat actually called out to him?! Well, granted that Obito isn’t really a sensor nin, so he supposed that it wasn’t too unusual to not sense the brat, but…

Being _startled_ by the brat of all _people_?!

Obito’s pride is a little bit wounded.

“Just—just shut up.” Obito demands, because he really isn’t in the mood to deal with the brat right now; or ever, really. Damn, why must the brat take after Kushina more than Minato in terms of personality?

~~( _It’s like looking at a younger him._ )~~

He pushes that thought aside and buries it deep, _deep_ within the darkest corner of his mind.

He turns his attention back to Kakashi, only to see a messenger hawk diving down towards Kakashi. Moments later, Kakashi has flickered away.

He curses under his breath. What a waste of time, coming here today and receiving no information that could probably help with the upcoming Massacre. The date is close after all; just two more months and Danzo would try to get either Shisui or Itachi to massacre the whole clan. Any information he could use to weaken Konoha by turning Shisui or Itachi to his side is useful, and Kakashi, being their senpai, would have a lot of those blackmail materials.

But no, he just _had_ to get called on mission.

“Well, Inu-niisan is gone now… I’m surprised you actually haven’t gone away immediately.” Crap, he forgets that the brat is still there.

“I’m about to do that.” Obito retorts.

“Wait!” The brat grabs him so suddenly that Obito doesn’t have the time to phase. Damn, the brat’s getting fast as well. “What’s your name? Evil Masked Man is too mouthful!” Naruto exclaims, looking at Obito with wide blue eyes.

~~( _Eyes the colour of Minato and the shape of Kushina._ )~~

“… Tobi.” He finally says after a moment of silence as he yanks his hand away from Naruto by phasing his wrist. “It’s Tobi.” He says, looking away from the brat and kamuis away.

He isn’t sure why he actually deigns to entertain Naruto’s question, and even answering it.

… Damn it, the past few weeks have been quite the mess, and it’s all the brat’s fault!

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, there isn't actually Naruto's POV in this chapter... just Obito and Kakashi. Naruto never fails to be adorable though, despite the chapter not being his POV! (Or stop being oblivious :v)
> 
> Obito is just... frustrated with his self proclaimed rival right now. XD
> 
> And the time of the massacre is approaching. Whoa o.o
> 
> Up next: Sasuke & Itachi
> 
> .
> 
> Thanks for reading it this far, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you guys do like it and what to scream about it with me, you can find me in twitter and tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: [@mirei191](https://mirei191.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@mirei191](https://twitter.com/mirei191/)


	5. Guide 5: Get Yourself a Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I posted this a little late! I was too busy with ~~another wip~~ something important!
> 
> ~~psst, check[this wip](https://mirei191.tumblr.com/post/182656904788/matter-and-the-mind-atonements-that-are) of mine, i'm so proud of it uwu~~
> 
> .
> 
> And so sorry, I promised Itachi last chapter, but he didn't make the cut into this chapter because Sasuke decides to get his nii-san away from the headache that is Naruto and Obito. He's a good brother like that u_u

They are… doing the leaf concentration exercise again in class today.

To Naruto, who has already mastered Tree Climbing exercise for the sake of being stealthy so he can protect Inu-niisan from Tobi, is starting to feel bored, as evident from his pout and overall action of not doing the leaf concentration exercise properly.

Which, of course, gains Iruka’s ire. “Naruto! Why are you not doing the exercise properly?!” The academy teacher yells as he approaches Naruto, staring sternly at the blond haired boy. “If you want to be Hokage like you’ve been saying since the beginning, then you have to perfect the leaf concentration exercise!”

Naruto whines as he throws the leaf away. “But, sensei! I can already do the leaf concentration exercise!” He flails his arms, spreading it widely to emphasize his words. “I can already do the tree climbing exercise!”

Iruka seems like he’s about to scold him more, before he realizes what Naruto just said. “You… you said that you can already so the Tree Climbing exercise?” Iruka repeats, raisign an eyebrow. “As in, _the_ Tree Climbing exercise?”

Naruto nods proudly.

Then, Sasuke snorts. “Hmph, climbing tree is easy, dobe. Anyone can do it.” The Uchiha scoffs.

The resulting fangirl screams from the raven haired boy’s fans are grating, if Naruto has to be honest. Especially Sakura’s. Sure, she’s cute. If Naruto isn’t in love with Inu-niisan, he’d probably havea huge crush on Sakura, but… yeah, no. Sakura’s too Sasuke crazy right now for Naruto to actually pay attention to. Not when he has Inu-niisan, anyways.

Naruto glares at Sasuke challengingly. “This isn’t your usual tree climbing technique, teme!” He stalks towards the nearest tree, and makes the ram seal to gather chakra. “Look at me and be awed, everyone!” And with that declaration, he starts climbing the tree with no hands.

Naruto stops at one of the branches, hanging upside down, both hands on his hips. He looks at his classmates and teacher, and feels immensely proud at the shocked expressions that they are wearing.

Just this once, or twice really…. Err, thrice (but don’t tell Tobi that), Naruto is really thankful for his advices hidden behind mockeries.

“Awesome, right?” If Naruto looks a little smug, surely he’s allowed to feel like that! Just this once, he finally knows something that Sasuke doesn’t, after all!

And that look on Sasuke’s face is soooo worth all the trouble he went through practicing this Tree Climbing exercise! Well, besides the benefits of being able to follow Inu-niisan more stealthily and proving Tobi wrong, of course.

* * *

Sasuke couldn’t believe it.

The dobe actually knows something that Sasuke doesn’t! Where did the dobe hear about this tree climbing exercise, anyways?

The dobe wouldn’t answer him if he asks though, and Sasuke has too much pride to ask directly. So, there’s only one answer as to how he should gain the answer to his question—

By following Naruto, of course.

So, when it’s home time, Sasuke doesn’t return to the compound immediately.

He manages to follow Naruto quite a long while… only to realize that Naruto’s leading him around a goose chase, and that the dobe knows that Sasuke has been tailing him, because why else would Naruto circle almost the entire village _three times_?

Sasuke stops on his track, and so does Naruto. Naruto turns around, grinning cheekily. “Tired already, Sasuke?” The blond taunts. “Hmm, to think that the genius Uchiha of our generation is that low on stamina…! Wow, so surprising!”

Sasuke blushes, stomping closer towards Naruto. “Shut up, dobe!”

Naruto laughs. “So, why are you following me around?”

Sasuke looks away, not wanting to admit the reason he’s following Naruto around. Naruto’s big blue eyes don’t stop staring at him with curiosity though, and frankly, it is _grating_. They walk in silence as Sasuke tries to ignore Naruto’s ~~adorable~~ questioning look, until he couldn’t stand it anymore. “Agh! Ii just want to know who taught you the Tree Climbing Exercise, okay?”

Naruto giggles. “Oh, so that’s why.” He folds his arms in front of his chest, then hums, before answering. “Well, technically, it’s Inu-niisan that taught me the Tree Climbing Exercise, but it’s Tobi-san who told me about it in the first place.”

Sasuke frowns, hearing the foreign names. “Inu-niisan? Tobi-san?” Inu… well, it’s probably an ANBU who, for some unknown and strange reason, has taken quite a shine on Naruto (no, but seriously, what ANBU would take an interest in the dobe?). The second name, though… Doesn’t ring a bell at all.

“Inu-niisan is one of the ANBU guards that hokage-jijii sends for me! He’s the best nii-san ever! He’s so strong and cool!” Naruto gushses, excitement and admiration filling his voice. His blue eyes, surprisingly, seem even brighter than before. “Between Karasu-niisan, Itachi-niisan, Tora-niisan, and Inu-niisan, Inu-niisan is the most awesome! And, and, hear this Sasuke! Once I become  Hokage, I’m going to marry Inu-niisan!”

Sasuke’s eyes twitch at that. He scowls. “No way! My Itachi-niisan must be better! He’s already an ANBU captain, and he’s just thirteen!” Sasuke insists, because he _definitely knows_ that _his_ nii-san is way better than Naruto’s favourite nii-san. “I bet your nii-san is not ANBU captain yet, hmph!”

It’s Naruto’s time to get ticked by Sasuke’s words. “Ha! Shame on you, Sasuke, because my Inu-niisan _IS_ an ANBU captain! Tora-niisan calls Inu-niisan as taichou, after all!” Naruto argues, his voice getting louder. “I don’t know much about my Inu-niisan still. I’m currently in the process of getting to know him better, but once I gather all information I can get on Inu-niisan, I’ll show you that he’s way more awesome than your nii-san, Sasuke!”

Oh, so that’s what they are going to play, huh? “Challenge accepted dobe! Whoever loses must follow every order of the winner for a month!”

“Oh, deal!” Naruto then grabs him by his wrist. “Come on then, no time like today to prove you wrong! Let’s find Inu-niisan!” He cheers. “And maybe, we’ll get to find Tobi-san as well. Who knows?”

Sasuke frowns. Oh right, Tobi. “Naruto, you still haven’t told me who Tobi is.”

Naruto’s wide grin turns into an ~~adorable~~ scowl. “Tobi-san is my rival in love! He stalks Inu-niisan almost every day! He’s gonna steal Inu-niisan away from me! That’s why I’ve been training so hard and adding any technique I can get my hands on so that I can become stronger to defeat Tobi-san!” He says determinedly.

Well, that’s admirable, but… “Naruto, aren’t you essentially stalking this Inu ANBU as well?”

Naruto glares at him. “It’s not stalking! I’m just following Inu-niisan around to get to know him better!”

Sasuke wants to facepalm. What an idiot, the blond is.

They barely make it ten steps before a resounding scream of “YOUTH!” echoes through the streets.

Sasuke feels Naruto freezing on his spot. Turning around, he sees Naruto paling rapidly. “S-S-Sasuke, let’s turn around and find another way. I don’t like you, but I would never want to subject you to **_that_**.” The blond says, spatting the last word as if it’s a curse.

“That?” Sasuke repeats.

“Oh, you don’t wanna know, Sasuke. You don’t wanna know.”

* * *

Obito hears the bushes behind him rustling, and immediately, he’s on alert. Turning around, his hand ready to pull out his sword at any moment, he finds…

He finds the accursed brat.

Oh, _wait_. He finds the accursed brat, bringing another brat with him! _Joy_ , Obito would _love_ dealing with another brat today! An Uchiha to boot! _Mikoto’s youngest son_ to boot!

Someone up there must have hated him so much.

“Brat, what the hell are you doing here with another brat with you?” Obito growls out, glaring at the two kids. There seems to be no effect though, because Naruto keeps trudging forward with Sasuke following closely. “Don’t come anywhere closer.” He orders, but to no avail, his words go unheard, because those brats are little—

“So, you’re Tobi? Naruto’s so called rival in love?” Sasuke asks dryly, looking at him with a totally unimpressed stare. “You don’t look like anything that can be considered rival worthy, especially since you’re apparently a stalker.”

That blond brat… what has he been saying to everyone else about Obito?

He’s—he’s not a stalker, alright!

And there is _no way_ that Obito is the brat’s rival in love. Obito doesn’t love Kakashi, _at all_!

“Hmph, you believe that brat’s words? He’s barely a rival to me. He still can’t even sneak around right, with that abysmal chakra control.” Obito taunts.

Naruto glares at him. “I’ll prove to you I will have better chakra control next time! I’ll master the water walking technique!” He promises.

“Hn. Dobe, I’ll come with you.” Sasuke states. Ah, Mikoto’s younger brat seems to not want to lose to Kushina’s brat.

~~( _It’s like looking at him and Kakashi when they are younger, really._ )~~

Yeah, brain— _No._

“Tch, you guys are noisy. Kakashi will notice me if I stay here any longer.” Obito stands up from his spot and kamuis away.

The last thing he hears before kamui completely swallows him is Naruto exclaiming, _“So that’s where I’ve heard the name Kakashi before!”_

… Is that brat seriously an idiot? Obito has been mentioning Kakashi’s real name every so often in front of the brat, and it takes him _weeks_ to finally connect the name to the dog mask wearing ANBU?

Wow, even Obito hadn’t been that much of an idiot back then.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! GAI CAMEO!
> 
> And guest star Iruka uwu
> 
> And Naruto, _finally_ you get it.
> 
> Also little brats fighting is def my favorite.
> 
> Btw, I know I said that Naruto's not going to get any love interest anytime soon, besides Kakashi, but... pfft, Sasuke just writes himself like that. Don't blame me. I can't write sasuke lmao.
> 
> Next Chapter: Itachi! For real this time uwu
> 
> .
> 
> Thanks for reading it this far, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> If you guys do like it and what to scream about it with me, you can find me in twitter and tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: [@mirei191](https://mirei191.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@mirei191](https://twitter.com/mirei191/)


End file.
